Dream Come True
by TWilko
Summary: Jonnie...Fluff...Drama...Many thanks to @Connieftjacob on twitter for the help! massive shout out to you as this is half yours! not very good at writing summary so yeah just read it...much love xx
1. Chapter 1 - Chocolate and Energy Drinks

Connie pulled her striking blue coat tightly around her and walked into the ED, her trademark Louboutins clicking against the tile floor. She looked around her department before going into her office and closing the door. Connie sighed and put her bag down the desk and sunk into her desk chair, not looking forward to the shift ahead. 4 staff had called in sick and she had ended up going in for a nightshift she wasn't supposed to do after having doing a 6am – 11pm shift. She checked through her emails before grabbing her stethoscope and venturing out to the nurses station.

"Right could I have your attention for a moment please" she called after clearing her throat. She waited until her staff gathered before she continued "As you are probably aware many of our colleagues have been struck down with the norovirus and are unable to work so we are understaffed and over run. Please keep hydrated and take regular breaks and if you start to feel run down come to me and I will send you home..."

Jacob listened to every word she said and smiled slightly as he heard her being uncharacteristically nice. His mind wandered as his stomach filled with butterflies. The woman standing in front of him was so perfect he could not stop staring.

Connie continued to talk and eventually sent everyone back to work, going back to her office and resting her head on the desk as she battled her tiredness. Jacob saw her and sighed gently watching her, knowing how many hours she had worked. He checked the clock and smiled as he realised he was due a break. He went to his locker, got his wallet and walked to the shop buying a gigantic redbull and a bar of chocolate and walking back to the hospital. He knocked on her office door before entering

"I have a present for you Queen B"

Connie looked up "Mrs Bea-"

"Beauchamp yes" he chuckled putting the can and bar on the table "I know you're a heart specialist and that and probably won't approve but you are in serious need of some energy"

Connie looked at the stuff, a small smile creeping onto her face "Thankyou… you are right I don't approve but thank you"

Jacob smiled and nodded "no worries sweetcheeks…keep your pecker up" he said leaving

Connie sat up properly and cracked her back as she yawned, looking at the energy drink can.

Jacob went back to work, smiling to himself as he realised he had gotten away with the sweetcheeks remark he had made.

His mind wandered as he thought of her and his eyes glazed over.

"Jacob resus please" Connie said approaching him. He snapped out of his day dream and looked up at her "Sorry what? I didn't hear you coming"

"Resus please…we have a 18 year old girl who has been involved in a hit and run and is in a critical condition" She said looking at him "Have you…taken something…you seem really…I don't know…day dreamy"

"No! of course I haven't…I'm just tired…what do you say we go and take a nap in the on call room" he winked

Connie chuckled gently "As appealing as that sounds I'm afraid I have to decline…Resus…now" she said walking off in direction of the heart of the ED.

Jacob chuckled and walked past her office, smiling to himself as he saw the can open and half the chocolate gone. He headed towards Resus with a massive grin on his face, knowing he had helped her in some way or another.


	2. Chapter 2 -Wrong place at the wrong time

Connie looked round as the doors of Resus swung open.

"Mrs B we could really use your help on this one…" Dixie said wheeling a girl no older than 10 in. The girl was covered in blood and had a knife sticking out of her chest.

Connie nodded and looked at Jacob "can you take over here Jacob?"

Jacob nodded and smiled "of course"

Connie shot him a smile and walked into the direction of the other patient "What happened?"

"Farmead Estate…poor little thing was in the wrong place at the wrong time…no parents or carers around. So yes anyway this is Millie and she is 9 and that is all we have been able to get out of her…she is falling in and out of consciousness and that blade is very very close to her heart which is why I asked for you"

Dixie went through the usual routine of stuff before handing the patient over to Connie.

Jacob looked over "Alright over there Queen B?"

Connie nodded and smirked "fine thank you Jacob…"

He smirked watching her "you know if you still need an energy kick…that on call room is still free for a nap"

She chuckled "anything to get me into bed"

The butterflies in Jacobs stomach fluttered vigorously at the thought of them being anywhere near a bed together, let alone in one

Millie opened her eyes looking up at Connie "Are you an angel? Am I in heaven" she said weakly

Connie chuckled softly "I would hardly call Holby ED heaven"

Millie looked around and then at the knife "Oh dear…I'm impaled" she smiled "finally been able to say it and it actually be kind of true…do you like Frozen? Olaf says it…he is my favorite" She said softly

Connie chuckled softly "I have seen Frozen my daughter loves it…her favorite character is Olaf too"

Jacob smiled gently listening to them talking

Millie smiled softly "that lady in the ambulance kept telling me to fight and to hold on…I don't want to anymore I'm tired of holding on…I want to go and play with Puddles my doggy and my nanny in heaven" She said getting weaker and weaker as she spoke

"No no come on" she said as the machine started to go frantic and Millie's eyes shut "She's in VF" She said starting CPR "I cant do it with this knife in…" she sighed

Jacob walked over "take it out…I have faith in you, you can pull her back…I'll control the bleeding"

Connie looked at him and rolled her sleeves up before slowly pulling the knife out. She gulped as blood started gushing everywhere and secretly started to panic.

Jacob watched her "you're doing fine…now continue CPR and leave the blood to me okay"

Connie nodded and continued the CPR watching the machines "This isn't working…" She said, starting to get emotional as she saw how much the girl looked like Grace. "Come on Millie you have your whole life ahead of you" she whispered going harder

Jacob gulped and gently grabbed Connie's arm "you're breaking her ribs Connie"

Connie looked at the girl and grabbed the defib machine "Charging to 140…stand clear"

Jacob stood clear and watched as Millie's tiny body went flying into the air

Connie shook her head and continued CPR, the blood drenching her shirt and starting to form a puddle on the floor

"Connie" Jacob gulped "she's gone…she's been unresponsive for 20 minutes…"

"No…I will bring her back…she's a child! I can't let her die!"

"Connie" Jacob said gently taking both of her arms "She is gone"

Connie looked at him tears in her eyes

"Are we all agreed?" he said as everyone nodded "Time of death 15:54"

Connie tore away from him and went into her office, slamming the door loudly before sinking into her chair, tears steaming down her face.

Jacob sighed, debating whether to go after her or now and eventually deciding against it. He sighed and looked towards her office, knowing she would probably be crying.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tears and Cuddles

Connie eventually stopped crying and looked at the photo of her and Grace on her desk. Her heart shattered even more at the thought of her baby half way across the world. She picked up her phone and got her call list up, hovering her finger over the call button.

Jacob sighed softly as he moved onto the next patient, shooting constant looks at Connies office to see if she had come back out. He bit his lip as he eventually decided to go and see if she was okay.

Connie gulped as she pressed the call button and listened to it call.

"Pick up baby pick up" she murmured. She gulped as the phone suddenly went dead and looked at it as she realised Grace had disconnected. She whimpered softly and threw the phone at the door with harsh force, watching as it smashed.

Jacob walked towards the door and walked in as he heard the smash "con..."

Connie looked at him tears streaming down her cheeks "get out! You didn't knock! Get out!" She shouted

Jacob gulped and shook his head shutting the door and going to her "Connie calm down!"

Connie sobbed and looked at him

Jacob gently took her hands and stood her up pulling her into a hug, the butterflies in his stomach doing somersaults.

"Shush it's okay" he soothed making the most of how close she was

Connie cried, considering pulling away from him but part of her wanting to be as close as possible. She clung to his shirt as she cried.

Jacob held her close and kissed the top of her head and moved to sit on the sofa, pulling her onto his lap. He gulped wondering if he was pushing his luck but then smiled as she cuddled into him.

"I'm sorry" she finally spoke, sitting up

"Don't apologise sweetcheeks" he smiled gently wiping her tears "everyone needs a good cry every now and then"

"I don't cry" she said wiping her face properly

Jacob smiled and looked at her "wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head gently "I'm not in the habit of discussing personal matters with colleagues"

He smiled "I thought I was a friend too...you discuss personal matters with friends don't you?"

Connie shrugged "not really...I tend to keep things to myself...and I don't really have any friends" she half chuckled

Jacob stroked her cheek "you have me princess"

Connie smiled softly "I don't know anyone who calls their friends sweetcheeks or princess"

Jacob smiled "well maybe I want to be more than just a friend" he said carefully, not knowing how she would react

Connie looked at him in the face properly and stared into his eyes "maybe I want that too"

Jacobs stomach did flips as he couldn't believe what he was hearing "really?" He said quietly

Connie nodded gently "yeah...I don't tend to say things I don't mean"

Jacob smiled and stroked her cheek

Connie smiled softly "there is something you should know...I can't...you know...be intimate with anyone"

Jacob smiled softly "I'm not here for that...I like you as a person connie...I mean that is a added bonus don't get me wrong...but I'm not here just for that"

Connie smiled gently and nodded "I just...I don't think I could...not after" she gulped and quickly shut up

"After what darling?" He asked gently not wanting to push her

Connie shook her head "it doesn't matter"

Jacob nodded softly and smiled "okay..." He said not wanting to push her into telling him but already having a reasonable idea of what was wrong

Connie cuddled back in and rested her head on his chest

Jacob held her close and smiled not quite believing what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4 - Perfect

Eventually Connie pulled away from him an sat up looking into his eyes

"My head is so messed up…"

"Why…how can I help?" he asked softly gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

She bit her lip "stop being so damn perfect" she said gently

Jacob smiled softly "you need to look in a mirror sweetcheeks" he smiled stroking her cheek

Connie closed her eyes softly and put her hand over his "you make me feel like I can tell you anything…like I can just open up and you wouldn't tell anyone or judge me…no one else has ever managed to do that before"

He smiled "Connie…I…"

She looked into his eyes and shook her head as she gently put a finger over his lips "don't speak…" she said before softly pressing her lips to his

Jacob smiled and instantly started to kiss her back, her body moving so she was straddling him. He held her waist and pulled her closer, their bodies molding together perfectly as they kissed.

Connie pulled away and looked at him "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that"

Jacob shook his head "no no…you should have…that was perfect…you are perfect. Connie…I really do like you, aside from all the banter…I know I have no hope…but I just thought I should tell you how I feel…I get butterflies every time I look at you…right now my stomach is fluttering like mad…."

Connie chuckled softly "I really like you too…and would you like me to have a word with those butterflies…"

Jacob chuckled and gently kissed her again

She smiled into the kiss, her feelings that she had been fighting finally being able to come to head.

Jacob smiled gently and pulled away "so what happens now then?"

She looked at the clock and smiled "we could go back to mine…crack open a bottle of wine and have some dinner"

Jacob nodded and smiled "I couldn't think of anything better"

She pecked his lips as she got off of him and put her coat on

 **Quick question...would you like the dinner etc or just go straight into the steamy parts and have more fluff later on? Entirely up to you but i will be going with the majority :) The steamy parts are going to be rather explicit so I will always warn you the chapter before in case you want to skip and there will also be a few mentions of rape in case you haven't of already gathered although I will not be going into masses of detail as I don't think it is necessary, and yet again I will warn you the chapter before. I also just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the reviews and the reads! Means a lot! College takes up a LOT of time so I don't update anywhere near as often as I would like so thank you for baring with that xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5 - I Can't

**_So this chapter will be based around Connie's rape in prison and her talking to Jacob about it so skip this chapter if you need. The next chapter will be a very heavy sex chapter so again skip that one if you need to._**

"I'm sorry" Connie breathed, pulling away from Jacob and moving his hand from snaking up her top "I can't"

Jacob gulped "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I'll go"

"No…don't go" she said quietly "don't"

Jacob stroked her cheek gently.

She looked at him "its not you…it really not you…you have no idea how much I want to…I just…I'm scared"

Jacob looked at her "I would never hurt you Connie…you mean the world to me…what are you scared of?"

She looked at her lap "it doesn't matter…you wouldn't want to know"

He gently tilted her head up "I do…I want to help you through whatever it is that is bothering you"

She bit her lip and looked at him "before we met…I was wrongly accused of helping a friend of mine die…and I was put in prison…it wasn't for long…but it was long enough…I guess one of the guards took a liking to me…he erm…" she hadn't noticed but tears had started to stream own her cheeks "he took advantage of me"

Jacob held her close and closed his eyes as he kissed the top of her head "I'm so sorry baby…"

She sobbed into him. He was the first and only person she had told.

Jacob cuddled her close, letting her get it all out.

Connie clung to him "I want nothing more than to…you know…I want you to take it all away…to make me feel like it will all be okay…"

Jacob held her close "when you're ready I will…"

She sniffled and nodded "Can we go and have a cuddle in bed?"

He nodded and smiled wiping her tears away "if that is what you want"

She nodded gently "im sorry…I know this isn't how you expected tonight to go"

He shook his head and kissed her softly "I don't mind how tonight goes as long as I'm with you and you are happy"

She smiled softly "you make me happy…you really do"

He stood up and gently held his hand out "lead the way"

She wiped her eyes and led him upstairs and into her perfectly tidy room.

The room was painted black and fluffy white carpet and furniture. Along one wall were floor to ceiling mirrored sliding door wardrobes containing all of Connie's designer clothes. There was a door that Jacob presumed led to a en suite bathroom and he smiled as he realised the room smelt of her perfume.

"This is nice" he smiled looking around "the whole house is nice"

She smiled gently "thanks" she said laying on the bed

He smiled and laid next to her pulling her close. She cuddled in and gripped his shirt, feeling safe in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 - The First time

**_Full on sex chapter so skip of you would like_** ** _J_**

After a while of silence Connie moved out of his arms and looked at him "I'm ready…I want you to take him away…please" she said showing her vulnerability

Jacob looked at her and stroked her cheek "are you sure?"

She nodded "I don't want any of the before stuff though…not yet anyway…just do it…" She said lying down

He nodded and kissed her gently climbing on top of her "I'll be careful…and if you want me to stop just say okay baby" he smiled softly

She nodded and wiggled her trousers and panties off "I'm sorry this is not very romantic…I just need this…not exactly how the first time sex is supposed to go is it"

He nodded and smiled softly, not needing any help to get himself aroused. "Do you have any condoms?"

She shook her head "I have the implant…there's no need"

He nodded and got between her legs, pulling his trousers and boxers off "are you sure you don't want anything before hand?"

She shook her head and pulled her top off, leaving her just in her bra.

He nodded and pulled his shirt off gently kissing her as he positioned himself and gently pushed himself into her.

Connie clung to him tightly and winced "Jesus you're huge" she breathed adjusting to him

He smiled softly "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you…"

She breathed heavily as flashbacks started to creep into her head and closed her eyes "don't worry about that…"

He held her close and started to move softly, withholding his groans as he watched her, ensuring she was okay.

She clung to him tighter and shook her head vigorously. "No No stop get off me" she whimpered starting to panic

Jacob looked at her "shush its okay" he said starting to pull out "you're okay" he soothed

She breathed heavily and looked at him "I'm sorry" she whimpered tears filling her eyes

"Hey…no don't apologise" he smiled

"Do it again" she breathed "please"

He stroked her cheek and held her close as he pushed back into her slowly and gently started to move.

Her breathing hitched and she started to clench her body up as it started re entering her head.

Jacob gulped and noticed, gently starting to kiss her neck to try to take her mind off it.

He could not believe what was happening. He was in bed with his perfect woman, the woman he had fallen in love with. And they were having sex. Maybe not in the way he first expected…but they were.

Connie relaxed slightly and loosened her grip on him as the flashbacks started to go and she finally started to feel some pleasure. Her breathing changed as she let out a small moan and looked up at him "Thank You" she breathed

Jacob stroked her cheek and moved slightly faster, still keeping an eye and smiling as her body started to react and she started letting out louder moans.

Connie let her eyes close, pure pleasure etched on her face as she let out moans "go harder" she breathed

Jacob smiled and kissed her gently as he sped up and started to go harder, letting out a small groan himself "God Connie" he moaned gently

She moaned and whimpered clinging to him, starting to roll her hips on him "I'm sorry I'm not going to last much longer"

He groaned "me neither its fine" he smirked running his hands down her body

She whimpered as her breathing grew more erratic and she started to clench around him and finally began to release "Oh yes" she moaned panting heavily

Jacob groaned as he felt her and sped up, groaning as he finally started to release inside her "Connie" he panted

She panted heavily and kissed him deeply, truly meaning it.

He kissed her back as he gently pulled out of her and pulled her in close "what you said before about this not being how first time sex was supposed to go or it not being romantic…"

She looked up at him "mm"

He smiled "it was perfect…you've made me a very happy man Connie…"

She cuddled into his chest "you have no idea what you have just done for me" she said still breathing heavily.

Jacob kissed her forehead and held her close "sleep Mrs. B"

She smiled softly and cuddled in, for the fist time in a long time falling into a deep sleep, feeling protected in his arms.

He grinned holding her close. He was happy, not because of what they had just done, but because she had put enough trust in him to be able to do it.

He grinned until he fell asleep himself, a small smiled still on his face as he slept.


End file.
